completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
1790s
1790 * April 10 – William Singleton Young born. * April 23 – John Croghan born. * November 18 – George Robertson born. 1791 * January 22 – Charles Stewart Todd born. * February 15 – John Kincaid born. * April 19 – William Orlando Butler born. * May 13 – Micajah Burnett born. * October 24 – Joseph R. Underwood born. * November 4 – Colonel William Oldham died, aged 38. 1792 * January 4 – John LaRue died, aged 45. * June 1 – The Commonwealth of Kentucky became the 15th state to join the Union. * June 4 – Isaac Shelby entered office as 1st Governor of Kentucky. * June 18 – John Brown entered office as US Senator from Kentucky. * June 18 – John Edwards entered office as US Senator from Kentucky. * June 20 – Richard French born. * July 1 – John Speed Smith born. * November 8 – Alexander D. Orr entered office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 2nd District. * November 9 – Christopher Greenup entered office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 1st District. * December 5 – James Guthrie born. * December 8 – Frankfort named capital of Kentucky by General Assembly. 1793 * April 13 – John Calhoon born. * November 29 – Leslie Combs born. 1794 * January 15 – Thomas Alexander Marshall born. * February 22 – Joseph Duncan born. * April 10 – John McCracken Robinson born. * September 4 – William Pope Duval born. * November 3 – Capitol in Frankfort first occupied by legislature. * December 17 – Campbell County formed. 1795 * March 4 – John Edwards left office as US Senator from Kentucky. * March 4 – Humphrey Marshall entered office as US Senator from Kentucky. * May 3 – James Greene Hardy born. * August 31 – William Lee D. Ewing born. * September 22 – John P. Gaines born. 1796 * March 10 – James Bowie born. * May 27 – Henry Bidleman Bascom born. * June 1 – Isaac Shelby left office as Governor of Kentucky. * June 7 – James Garrard entered office as 2nd Governor of Kentucky. * July 16 – Henry Grider born. 1797 * February 6 – Richard Hawes born. * March 4 – Christopher Greenup left office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 1st District. * March 4 – Alexander D. Orr left office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 2nd District. * March 4 – Thomas Terry Davis entered office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 1st District. * March 4 – John Fowler entered office as US House of Representatives from Kentucky, 2nd District. * May 24 – James Turner Morehead born. * September 15 – Andrew Trumbo born. * October 8 – William Thomasson born. * October 19 – John H. McHenry born. * November 30 – John Breckinridge left office as Attorney General of Kentucky. * December 15 – Joseph Lecompte born. 1798 * February 22 – Charles Mynn Thruston born. * May 3 – Franklin Gorin born. 1799 * July 25 – George Nicholas died, aged ~44. * August 24 – Micajah "Big" Harpe died, aged ~51. * October 31 – Landon Addison Thomas born. * December 24 – Philip Triplett born.